Forgiven
by Miss Lovelin
Summary: After Little Bits was released from her prison after the fall of Lord Dominator, she feels regret and goes to apologize to those she wronged. Oneshot.


**I don't own Wander Over Yonder.**

 **This show never got its due and I never see any stories about Little Bits. I want to change that.**

 **I apologize if this is a bit low quality, I had a bit of writer's block and returned only recently. Please enjoy and reviews, positive or negative, are welcome!**

* * *

On a planet that was formerly destroyed by Dominator, but was well on its way to fix the damage, Wander and Sylvia were helping out. They found a little cottage to stay in while they assisted with repairs. While sleeping, a _clunk!_ noise stirs Sylvia awake. Going to investigate, she finds a familiar face- albeit not a good one to her, standing next to a little pink U.F.O. looking spacecraft that bore little cat ears.

A purple kitten in a orange sweater and hat (a _very_ bold fashion choice, considering what they had been made from) stood before her, large violet eyes watering with the onset of tears.

" _What are you doing here?"_

The kitten winces at the Zbornak's harsh tone as she towers above her angrily. She takes a deep breath.

"I... I came to apologize, Sylvia," Little Bits answers softly, shuffling her feet nervously, her rhotacism messing up her speech.

"What I did to you and Wander, to all the planets I enslaved, was wrong."

Sylvia snorts in derision.

"How do I know this isn't just one of your schemes to gain pity?"

The kitten answers this, her voice calm and quiet.

"Being a prisoner of Lord Dominator taught me something," she explains, stepping back, one paw over her heart. She avoids eye contact, too nervous to face the fury in Sylvia's eyes.

"She treated me -all the villains, actually- with no mercy or respect, not that we deserved mercy, anyhow, but.. I realized I had treated so many people, so many _innocent_ people, the same way she had treated us. I didn't just steal their money, I stole their planets, and anyone who resisted my cuteness was..."

Little Bits gulps, starting to shake. She looks up, not at Sylvia, but at the sky.

"They..."

"They what?" Sylvia urges her on, flatly. She expected the worst.

"E..."

"E...?"

 _Oh, grop,_ Sylvia breaks into a sweat. _Executed?_

"Enslaved," the kitten answers, looking down.

"...Huh?"

"Even then, I didn't have the heart to execute anyone. I just wanted every single thing, every person, to myself. I thought that a large amount of allies would protect me from Dominator. But my cuteness hypnosis just turned them into complete zombies without a personality. It completely backfired when Dominator came to capture me. Nobody could fight, only find valuables to give to me- and Dominator was immune to it. She imprisoned me, scared away my victims, and took all the treasure I had on every planet I ruled before... destroying those planets." Little Bits looks aside.

"Being trapped on her ship reminded me of where I had started, -being something weak and powerless- and it made me realize that taking my frustrations out on becoming a bounty hunter, then a full fledged villain, just wasn't the right thing to do. Wander was the first person who showed me kindness, and yet I only focused on my job instead of asking myself why I would listen to Lord Hater if there really are _loving_ people in this galaxy. I mistreated both of you, so I'm sorry."

Sylvia was somewhat stunned by this apology. The small kitten takes off her hat, looking down at her feet.

"Um... it's cold out here. Do you want to come in?"

Little Bits sat at the small kitchen table on a stack of books to be level with the table's surface, Sylvia sitting across from her. The silence between them was quite awkward- until Wander finally woke up.

"Hey, Syl-" The furry little creature rises and spots Little Bits, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh! Hiya, little kitty!"

Little Bits' mouth goes dry, guilt taking over her mind when she sees Wander's friendly, familiar face. She avoids eye contact, considering what eye contact did to Wander last time.

"...Hi, Wa-" She cuts herself off, remembering something important:

 _He doesn't recognize me. I had him hypnotized most of the time._

Sylvia seems aware of the memory loss as well, so she clears her throat, looking towards the kitten.

"Wander, this is Little Bits," she introduces, "believe it or not, you've met her before."

"I have?" Wander looks at the cat appraisingly, surprised.

"Well, the name certainly rings a bell," he smiles, "I like your sweater, Li'l Bits!"

"Th-thanks," the kitten nervously pulls on a thread of the orange hat in her lap, twirling it around one finger. He also gave her that name- Little Bits. She always liked it, so she kept it. Before she had a name, she was just a number, named for being the last of her litter, and the runt, no less- 13.

Unlucky 13, who was ignored by her family and became a bounty hunter after someone finally recognized her talents. Too bad that someone was Lord Hater.

"You made it for her, actually," Sylvia states, "when you met."

Little Bits lifts up her head to glare at the Zbornak.

"Really?" Wander laughs nervously, "Well, I'm sorry that I can't really remember you that well. It might've been a while ago, and I almost never forget someone I've met, so-"

"Don't be sorry," Little Bits blurts out, "it's my fault."

The helpful creature seems to take this the wrong way, reaching out to comfort her, but Little Bits backs away, continuing.

She starts to tell Wander of the events that happened when they met. The sweater, the teddy bear, the cat videos, her ascension into one of the top villains- everything.

And she apologizes for every one, her face wet with tears by the end of her confessions.

She is more than surprised when she receives a hug from Wander in response.

"It's okay," he tells her, his tone oddly soothing. He wasn't even mad.

"I'm happy you chose to change yourself for the better. A little girl like you deserves a chance at a happier life than this, and I'm glad you took that brighter path."

Little Bits looks up at Wander, sniffling.

"You forgive me?"

"Had I remembered what you did, I wouldn't give up on you. I think everyone has a light in their hearts, even a little one- it just takes love to make it grow. Anyone can change and take that right step to a bright future."

Little Bits smiles. She smiles. Sylvia is smiling, too.

"Are you all alone?" Wander suddenly asks, concern coloring his words.

"Y...Yes," Little Bits murmurs, "but I've always been alone, it isn't-"

"Why don't you stay with us?"

Sylvia said that, much to Little Bits' surprise.

The kitten never had a family before- not a good one, at least.

Would this be her chance to have a _real_ family?

She starts crying again as Wander holds her tighter, and even Sylvia joins in comforting her.

But she still smiles, because she was finally forgiven.

"Okay. I'll stay."

* * *

 **(I assumed including Little Bits' lisp/rhotacism in her dialogue would be annoying or offensive, so I didn't.)**


End file.
